The one they called Silver Angel
by Lightfellow
Summary: [RikuXSora]Sora is torn by his feelings towards Riku after the defeat of Ansem. He is confused and Riku seemed to be hiding something. Will Sora have the courage to confess his love for Riku?
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: This is a Yaoi fic, featuring Riku and Sora. Essentially, it will be a one-sided Yaoi fic with Sora falling in love with Riku and the latter not realizing. Do not read this if you hate yaoi. Yaoi Male X Male pairing.**

Silver-Haired Angel  


Chapter One: Sora's new feelings  


The wind blew across his face, sweeping strands of silvery white hair. Every now and then, whenever he looked down and concentrate real hard at the task at hand, his almond-shaped green eyes would narrow slightly in concentration and his jaws lightly clenched.

"How wonderful." The girl, beside the boy muttered, eyeing the raft that he was now making with his own two hands.

"What's so wonderful?" the boy replied, eyeing the girl a little, his expression unreadable.

The girl shrugged, as a few strands of dark red hair fall across her slightly round face. "I don't know. You're good at this, Riku."

Riku shrugged easily, and ran a hand through his now slightly ruffled silver hair. "I would have been much faster if that lazy pig would get off his bums and help."

This earned a small giggle from the petite girl, who stood up finally. She had been squatting down the whole time, watching Riku make the raft.

"Well, Sora has issues!"The girlchuckled teasingly. "I think he's got himself in trouble this time."

Riku looked up and meet her ocean blue eyes. "What do you mean by 'trouble', Kairi?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Without waiting her to finish though, he crawled up to his feet and carelessly dust away the sand on his hands and clothes.

Kairi watched him a little before smiling at his question. "I don't know, Riku. Sora's been acting kind of weird lately. I have no idea what he's thinking sometimes too..." her voice got a little soft and there was a look of sadness in her big round eyes.

Riku nodded absentmindedly, still checking out te raft a little to see if it was firm and safe enough. "I'm sure he's just tired from all that...work." he muttered, "And I bet he misses them."

At his words, Kairi became silent as a look of sorrow entered her clear blue eyes. She turned her gaze outwards to the sea as the breeze continue to blow at them. "Sometimes, I think he doesn't belong here..."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, this time with a frown.

"I mean, I think he must have fallen on this island from somewhere else. He misses Donald and Goofy so much...its like he' a changed person ever since he defeated Ansem..."

Even Riku grew quiet. The topic of Ansem wasn't particularly his favourite. "I'm sure he'll get out of the dump in a few days time. Meanwhile, I'll go check out on him." Riku said, giving one last look at the newly constructed raft, before turning his attention back to Kairi. "You should go home too. Time for you to get some rest and sleep."

Kairi smiled sadly but did not protest. "Sure, Riku. Tell Sora I'll see him later in the evening. Bye.."

Sora tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He'd meant to take a nap but so far, had failed miserably at that. Just when he was about to give up and go look for Riku and Kairi, he heard a knock on the door. Hesitating, he thought he should feign sleep but when he heard the voice behind the door and realized immediately that it was Riku, he sat up in his bed and called for him to come in.

Riku walked in casually, dressed in his usual big shirt and baggy pants. But today, he looked different somehow. More radiant perhaps, Sora couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, folding his arms as he stood at the doorway to his room, his left shoulder leaning slightly against the door.

"Nothing." Sora muttered, rubbing his deep baby blue eyes as he act as if he'd just woken up. "What's up, Riku?"

"Kairi's worried."

Sora sighed although not loudly. "I know..."

Riku rolled his eyes and took a step into the bedroom. "You're a mess, Sora. What's really going on?"

"I told you, nothing." Sora insisted. "I was just tired so I took a nap."

He watched as Riku started to walk towards him, that slightly calculated walk of his, as if he planned for every steps he take. "Don't be giving me that. We know you're in some sort of depression."

This make Sora indignant. "I'm not in depression!"

Riku did not reply to this but simply sat down and crossed his legs on Sora's study table. He took one glance at Sora's room and then returned his sharp green eyes back to the boy. "Why won't you let it go?"

"Let what go?" Sora asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean." Riku replied simply, folding his arms againand tilting his head slightly to the right, the way he usually does. Sora stared at his friend for a while, not sure if his bestfriend knew how gorgeous he really is. Sometimes, even Sora wondered why Kairi would fall for him instead of handsome, strong and charming Riku.

But Sora knew what was Riku talking about. Ever since Sora rescued Riku and Kairi from Ansem and the keyblades were once again sealed as the different worlds returned to peace, Sora never did manage to get over the fact that he would never be able to see Donald and Goofy again. He misses them very much.

But more crucially, the journey he'd undertake taught him something. Or rather, it make him realized something.

That he cares for Riku more than anyone in the world.

Sure, Sora was glad Riku was back with them at Destiny Island. And Riku had acted as if nothing big had happened to them. He never once talk about Ansem again or how he was once possessed by the darkness. He'd never spoke of the Heartless or how he'd once worked for them.

In fact, it was as if Riku forgot everything that happened. Sora knew that part of Riku wanted to forget and that was why he never talked about it.

But Sora wanted to know how Riku felt throughout the journey. He'd wanted to know if Riku was thinking about him...or rather, them, when they were separated by the darkness.

So now, as Riku sit, crosslegged ontop of Sora's table, Sora couldn't help but admire the way the wind always seem to ruffle Riku's silver hair to perfection. Nothing about him was a flaw. Everything was perfect.

"Hey, earth to Sora." Riku muttered again, his slightly nasel voice awaken Sora back to reality.

"Oh...sorry...guess I kind of spaced out."

Again, Riku shook his head. "You need to get hold of yourself, Sora."

Sora nodded, but did not say anything else. He heard Riku muttered something about meeting Kairi later in the evening for dinner. He simply nodded without really listening. He was already thinking of something else.

Why am I so affected by his presence? It'd never used to be like that until after Ansem was defeated...what happened to me? Sora thought, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2: Riku's Secret

Thanks for the reviews. It made me all the more determined to update the story lol Anyway, here goes!

Chapter Two: Riku's secret

In the evening, Sora met Riku and Kairi for dinner. But he had little appetite. Kairi made a few jokes during dinner, of which Riku only chuckle softly while Sora completely ignored it.

After dinner, Kairi said she had to wash the dishes first. "Why don't you boys run ahead and go to the beach? I'll join you there as soon as I'm done."

"Sure Kairi." Sora said giving her a careless wave before quickening his steps to catch up with Riku's long strides.

When they arrived at the beach, Riku motioned for Sora to join him at the docks. Sora nodded and sat down beside him. They were silent for a few minutes, before Riku suddenly spoke.

"Sora, what's really on your mind?" he asked, turning his light green eyes on his best friend.

In the darkness of the night, Sora turned away from Riku's strong gaze and tried to look out at the ocean. He felt his heartbeat quickened, especially with Riku sitting so close to him. It never used to be like that. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Nothing." He muttered, swinging his legs.

Riku did not say another word but nodded thoughtfully as he slowly leaned back and lay down on the wooden platform.

"There's a lot of stars tonight, Sora." He said quietly.

"Really?" Sora looked up quickly. It was true. The night sky was filled with sparkling stars.

Riku turned his head a little, as he looked at Sora. Crossing his leg, he chuckled softly, "Don't you wish that Kairi is here instead of me now?"

"Huh?" Sora blurted out, and when Riku burst into his usual smug chuckles again, Sora blushed. "Quit it Riku! Kairi's just my friend!"

"Oh yeah, sure." Riku said, his tone still teasing, but certain calmness settled across his handsome face. And the moonlight appeared to make his hair brighter and shinier than before.

"What are you staring at now?" Riku suddenly asked, interrupting Sora's thoughts as he quickly turned away from his beautiful friend.

"No-nothing!" Sora replied quickly, feeling a warm shin of blush crawling up to his cheeks. He hoped the darkness of the night would cover the redness of his face just then.

Riku sat up suddenly. "Hey Sora, thanks."

"Huh? What for?" Sora asked, still blushing. He did not want to look into the deep green eyes of his best friend, for the fear that he would fall into its endless depths.

"For saving me. And Kairi."

It was then Sora realized Riku was talking about the past. It was something Riku did not usually talk about. With growing interest, Sora turned to him and noticed how strong and defined Riku's jaws were, and there was a lingering feel of sensuality on those slightly stubborn lips of his…

_Stop these thoughts now!_ Sora scolded himself quietly.

"Yeah…I didn't exactly thank you properly back then. So I'm doing it now." Riku said easily, with that familiar shrug.

"You don't have to. I did what I wanted to do." Sora said quickly. There was a bit of tension in the air as both became dead silent.

Riku seemed thoughtful and Sora glanced over at him. The ocean breeze did its best to ruffle Riku's smooth silvery hair but Sora thought he looked beautiful.

"You know, Sora," Riku said suddenly, again interrupting Sora's thoughts. "I think a part of me never did become pure again…"

There was a strange heavy tone to Riku's words that Sora sat up straighter. "What do you mean by this, Riku?" he asked.

"I'm saying…I think…" Riku started to say, but along the line, his words trailed off as the loud running footsteps of Kairi could be heard.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kairi waved perkily as she sat down beside Sora and smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay. We were just looking at the stars." Riku replied, and as he said so, his eyes met Sora's and Sora could have fallen into those deep green depths forever, if Kairi had not nudge him suddenly.

"How romantic!" Kairi laughed, rolling her eyes as she said so. "Sora, so why didn't you show up this afternoon?"

"This afternoon?" Sora asked, clearly confused, as he glanced at Riku again. But this time, Riku had his eyes on the ocean.

"So you forgot!" Kairi pouted. "We were making a raft!"

Sora turned to Kairi, his deep blue eyes full of question. "Making a raft? What for?"

Kairi tilted her head slightly. "What? Didn't Riku tell you?"

Yes! I so love cliffhangers! Do tell me what you think and where I could improve on. And if you want to flame me because you hate yaoi, then you shouldn't be reading this fic at all. XxCyaxX


	3. Chapter 3: A journey to find dawn

**Oops guys, sorry for the serious lack of update! I've been so busy with school and during my free time, I was writing "The Sinner and the Angel" so yeah, I'm guilty! So here'sthe long-awaitedchappie for you guys! X,X**

Chapter Three: A journey to find dawn

"Didn't Riku tell you?" Kairi asked, as she glanced at Riku quietly.

"Tell me what, you guys!" Sora asked, frowning now. What was it that Riku and Kairi were sharing that he didn't tell Sora about? He couldn't help but felt a little upset.

"Uh…Riku?" Kairi glanced at Riku again, but the silver-haired boy was quiet as his green eyes stay still on the ocean waves.

"Riku?" Sora whispered now, a little upset.

Finally, Riku turned around and faced him. Sora didn't like the look on his face one bit. It felt as if something was terribly wrong. The next sentence that came out of Riku's mouth proved it.

"I'm sailing away."

"WHAT!" Sora exclaimed. He threw a quick glance at Kairi, who was quietly nodding. "And you agree to this!"

"It's not Kairi's fault." Riku added quickly. "This was solely my decision only."

"You didn't even tell me!" Sora said angrily and boy, was he pissed right now.

"I planned to tell you if you came this afternoon…"Riku said, his words trailing off. "…but you didn't."

"But I…" Sora started to speak when Kairi added hastily,

"Sora, don't be upset. It's not like he's never ever coming back again." Kairi said with a smile.

Riku nodded, his eyes returning to the ocean. At that very moment, Sora realized that there was so much about his best friend that he didn't exactly understand yet. Perhaps, they were never really close to begin with.

"Riku…" Sora muttered, lowering his head. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He hadn't taken the time to understand his friend better. But now, by the faraway look in Riku's beautiful green eyes, Sora understood finally.

Riku was just like an eagle. Never settling down in one place. He would travel to the ends of the world and back again. Such was his destiny.

"Sora…" Riku said finally, turning to him. "This island never really belonged to me. I just found myself here one day and I didn't even know how that happens. I have no family…"

"But you have me!" Sora said impulsively and then realized his words. "Uh… I mean, us! You have us, Riku! Me and Kairi will always be your friends."

It was rare that Riku would smile, especially ever since they came back to Destiny Island after the long journey and battle with Ansem. However, the words of Sora did bring a faint smile to Riku's handsome face and Sora felt even more depressed that he was leaving them.

"Don't go, Riku…" Sora muttered. He was tempted to add, _I don't know what I'll do without you…_ but he didn't. Instead, he just stared at Riku, feeling tears welling up his clear blue eyes.

"I knew you'll be like this." Riku said with a small chuckle. But there was not that usual carefree tone to it. Instead, his laugh was replaced by something similar to sorrow. "You're such a crybaby, Sora. How would Kairi depend on you?" he teased.

Sora was in no mood for another of Riku's _Kairi X Sora_ joke. He was upset. Plain and simple. And worst of all, he knew he was _in love _with Riku. That fact didn't help cheer him up. In fact, it just made him all the more depressed.

Meanwhile, Kairi, noticing the tension building up between the boys, got up to her feet. "I'll leave you two to chat for a bit. See ya in the morning and don't stay up too late!" she said and then glanced at Sora concernedly before leaving the beach.

* * *

As soon as Kairi was gone, Sora turned to Riku. He wouldn't hold back on his feelings now. He was angry at Riku. Angry at him for leaving just like that. Didn't he had feelings for him too?

"Riku, how could you do this?" Sora asked, hurt.

"What do you mean?" Riku replied casually, turning to look at the smaller boy beside him. If he had intended to fake ignorance, he was doing a pretty good job because Sora couldn't read his expressions.

"I mean, how could you think to leave us, just like that! It's such…such a selfish act!"

Riku nodded but did not reply. He sighed softly and closed his eyes briefly. Sora stared at his friend for a second, mesmerized by his thick black lashes that gently touched his lower eyelids, the sharp contour of his nose and then Sora's eyes started to wander and rest on Riku's sensual lips.

"I'm sorry." Riku suddenly said, reopening his eyes. Sora quickly looked away.

"Don't apologize. It doesn't work anymore."

"Sora, remember our promise?" Riku asked, looking at him.

Sora closed his eyes. Of course he remembered their promise. Did Riku think he would have forgotten it? Nothing Riku ever said was forgotten by Sora. He could remember every word spoken that night. That night when they made the promise.

* * *

"_Riku! Where are you! Kairi? Rikuuu!" Sora shouted, frightened now. "I don't wanna play hide-and-seek anymore! Riku! Where are you!"_

"_Hey Sora! I'm over here!" a small silver-haired boy waved happily at the top of a small hill._

"_Riku!" Sora screamed and started to run up towards the hill. When he finally reached it, he collapsed beside Riku and panted heavily. "I'm so tired. I never want to play this game again. Don't ever disappear on me again, promise?"_

_Riku laughed. "Sora, you're such a crybaby!"_

"_Heeey!" Sora protested and started to toss sand at Riku._

_Laughing, Riku quickly leaped away from Sora and grinned. "Okay, I promise I'll never disappear from you again."_

"_Okay! That's a promise." Sora muttered, rubbing his eyes away of tears._

_Riku suddenly walked over to him and squatted down beside Sora. Gently, he pulled away a few strands of Sora's unkempt hair and touched his face. "Don't cry, Sora. If we ever lost each other again, I'll meet you right here. On this hill. That way, we'll see each other again. Maybe not right away, but soon."_

* * *

Sora nodded finally. "Yeah…I remembered…"

Riku smiled and reached over to Sora. Just when Sora felt Riku's lean body getting closer to him, and his heartbeat quickened, Riku suddenly ruffled Sora's chestnut brown hair.

"That's good." Riku laughed. "So you know, we'll find each other soon."

"No. That was just our childhood silly promise. You know the real world don't work like that. If you sail away, you'll never come back. And even if you did, it'll take you like, twenty years, maybe even more, before you returned." Sora said simply, lowering his gaze to the ocean, dejectedly.

"Sora…"

"Don't say another word." Sora interrupted. "Riku, do you have a reason for leaving?"

Riku quiet down. There was yet that faraway distant look in his eyes. "Sora, I'm not pure, remember?"

"None of us are, Riku. Why are you so affected by this?" Sora asked, and on impulse, he laid his hand over Riku, feeling the warmness of his palm.

Riku didn't seem to have notice this because he continued to speak, unfazed. "Sometimes, in the silent of the night, I think I hear voices speaking to me."

Sora sat up straighter. "What? You mean…like the voice of Ansem?"

Riku shrugged and looked at Sora. "I don't know."

"But he's dead!" Sora protested, frowning.

Riku nodded. "Yes he is, Sora. You killed him."

"So…how can he be…?" Sora started to say, but Riku spoke again, and this time, his words were heavy and full of grave seriousness.

"I am a part of Ansem. Or at least, a part of me belongs to him. If I'm alive, is it so ludicrous to say, a part of Ansem lives as well?"

Sora didn't like what he was hearing. "No, Riku…"

But Riku nodded firmly. "I tried to forget it, Sora. Believe me, I did try to go back to the past. But it is time I come to my senses and agree that nothing can ever be forgotten. None of us can ever forget what happened. We could pretend to be, but in our hearts, we never forget."

"Riku, listen…"

"No, Sora, you listen." Riku said. There was once again, that faraway look in his oceanic green eyes. Yes, now Sora remembered what was so captivating about Riku's eyes. In his eyes, Sora saw the ocean, and possibly, a world unknown and unexplored to mankind.

"Sora," Riku continued, "There was a time when I was once engulfed into darkness. I believe a part of me still belongs there. Or at least, is still trapped in that darkness. I'm sailing away because I'm searching for my dawn. Still searching for it." Riku said with a sad smile. "I don't know when I'll find it. Or if I'll ever find it. But I need to at least try to search for it, don't you think?"

"Riku…" Sora whispered, his blue eyes welling up with tears again. How could he ever bring himself to tell Riku that he loved him? How could he bring himself to tell Riku that he would travel with him to the ends of the world, even if it meant a journey towards a certain death?

But all those feelings and all those words didn't come out. And all that time, Sora just sat there quietly beside Riku as the silver-haired boy looked out towards the ocean with hope and awe, while Sora's heart weep silently.

**Okiez, that's all from me now. I didn't expect this chappie to end so sadly but yeah, it kinda did. /sniff/  
Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Hope I'll get to update it soon! **


	4. Chapter 4: Wind of Fate

**Hey! Look what we've got here! A new chappie! Lol**

Chapter Four: Wind of Fate

"I don't want him to leave." Sora said, finally. "I never wanted him to go, least of all, alone."

"What will you do then?" Kairi asked. They were sitting at the front deck, eyeing the beautiful sunrise. Sora did not sleep at all last night, after his conversation with Riku. And it was this morning that Kairi asked him to watch the sunrise with her that he faithfully climbed out of bed.

"I don't know…sabotaged his raft maybe." Sora muttered, warily.

"He'll get mad, you know."

Sora nodded, "Yeah I know…"

They both sighed deeply again. It seemed as if there were no stopping Riku.

"Hey," Kairi suddenly brightened. "If we're going to miss him so much, why don't we go with him on his journey? He could use an extra helping hand."

Sora glanced at her. He appreciated her effort at trying to cheer him up. He knew that Kairi didn't really wanted to leave this island after the pains they had to go through to get back here.

"Is this really what you want, Kairi?" he asked softly.

The girl smiled. "Isn't this what _you_ want?"

"But I'm asking _you_, how you feel about all this?"

A look of faraway hope shimmered in her blue-green eyes. "I don't know, Sora. Sometimes, I can't wait to get myself off this island but when I remembered what happened that last time we tried to leave, I just wished we'll stay here forever and ever."

"I know…" Sora sighed. He didn't want to leave either but if Riku was leaving, he couldn't possibly let him leave alone.

Kairi glanced at him. "Sora, you're going to leave here, aren't you?"

Her sudden question got him into a frenzy. "Huh..? Uh…why did you say that?"

Kairi lowered her head, still swinging her legs. "I can feel it, Sora. Your heart is not hidden. I can see your heart. Everyone here can."

"My…my heart?"

Nodding, she continued, "Yes. Riku, on the other hand, hides himself too much. In that process, he may lose his heart. But you're different, Sora. I know you can watch out for him and for yourself…so…"

Her words trailed off as she bit her lower lips. Sora could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kairi…" he gently placed his hand over hers. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was his best friend.

"I'm going to go." Kairi said suddenly, jumping up to her feet. "But before I do…here's something for you." She took out a small necklace made of seashells.

"What's that?"

"It's a charm." Kairi smiled. "A good-luck charm. You don't have to return it to me but if you do, I'll be especially pleased."

Sora nodded, fingering the necklace. "I'll return it to you, Kairi. I promised!"

"And I'll be waiting here, every day. During sunset and sunrise. I'll be waiting here."

Sora gazed up at her. He had a sudden impulse to hug her, to tell her everything was going to be okay and to tell her he was grateful she was letting him go.

But Kairi would not have all that. Instead, she simply waved and started to run back to her shack.

* * *

Sora did not see Riku for the whole day and only when the sun began to set, that Sora came out to the beach, because he knew that's where his silvered- haired friend will be.

And true enough, Sora saw him there. He was standing beside the skillfully made raft, the ocean wind ruffling his hair.

"Riku!" Sora called out and began to jog to him.

But Riku did not turn back. When Sora was behind him, Riku suddenly spoke.

"So you decided to let Kairi down once again." his voice cold and hard.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, slightly insulted by Riku's words.

"You are coming with me, are you not?"

Sora lowered his head. He could see footprints made by Riku. They were larger than his.

"Yeah…if you don't mind…"

"I mind."

"Huh?" Sora raised his head. Riku still had his back to him. He did not like this 'negotiation'. "What do you mean by that?" Sora asked, raising his voice against the sound of the ocean tides.

"I want you to stay here."

"Why?"

Riku turned around finally and Sora met his deep green eyes. Silver bangs fall across his forehead as he spoke,

"You must stay here and protect her."

"Kairi? Why? It's safe here…"

"Sora, you're no longer the key blade master."

Sora frowned. "I know! So even if I stay here…"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Riku muttered, running his hand through his silver hair.

"No, I don't." Sora said angrily. "Why don't you spell it out for me?"

Riku sighed. "Fine. You're a hindrance."

"What!"

"You heard me." Riku muttered, eyeing the ocean now.

"No, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"You're such a bad liar, Riku." Sora said, but his voice was trembling now. Trembling with heavy emotion. Why was Riku making this so hard for him? Kairi accepted it. Why can't Riku accept it as well?

Riku did not reply. Instead, he started to push the raft into the ocean.

"What are you doing!" Sora shouted. "Stop being so stubborn, will you? I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

When the raft was in the waters, Riku turned around and faced Sora. "Stop being such a crybaby. I can take care of myself."

"Riku!"

When Riku turned his back on Sora and began to walk towards the raft, Sora knew Riku wanted to leave him alone here. No way was he going to let that happen!

Quickly, Sora started to run towards the raft.

_You're not leaving me behind, Riku. Not today!_

Sora must have been so intent on running to Riku that he didn't see the jagged rock, hidden beneath a hill of sand that he accidentally cut his ankle against the sharp rock.

The sudden rush of pain was so acute that Sora fell down to his knees. Deep red blood started to ooze out of his cut and Sora bit his lips down hard.

He quickly looked up at Riku's direction; only to see the raft already sailing midway and Riku was standing there, looking at him.

"Don't go." Sora muttered and only the winds could hear his words. This pain, this loss was so strong and so unbearable that Sora lowered his head and the tears started to flow down freely.

_You took away Riku, cruel wind. What are you going to take away next?_

The winds just howled into his face and Sora gently wiped away a few droplets of his tears.

Maybe Riku was right, he _was_ a crybaby. Maybe he really was a hindrance.

Suddenly, he heard a loud splash, coming from the direction of the sailing raft. Turning his head around, he saw the raft but there was no one on it.

"Riku?" Sora's heart began to quicken. Did he fell? Was he hurt? Where is he?

_Must get to him!_

He tried to stand but his ankle was badly hurt and so he couldn't. He felt so helpless. He was about to call out for help when suddenly; he saw a head of silver hair rising up from beneath the deep blues of the ocean.

"Riku?"

Riku appeared, totally drenched and started to run towards Sora.

"Riku!" Sora called out, struggling to climb back up to his feet.

But Riku reached him faster and pulled him up easily. "Sora! You're hurt!" His green eyes were full of concern

"Why did you come back? Look, your raft is sailing off!" Sora pointed at the raft. He knew how much Riku had planned on leaving. And he had also come to accept that he was a hindrance to Riku's journey.

"Look, there's still time. Go chase after it! Before it sails too far away."

What happened next was a blur to Sora. He felt Riku's big hands touching his face, framing his jaws as Riku gently tilted Sora's head so that Sora had to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Riku muttered. There was a frown on his face but the look of deep concern and regret in his green eyes was all Sora ever needed.

"No, I'm sorry." Sora said, lowering his head. He didn't know why but he felt like bawling his eyes out again. Being with Riku always made him feel weak. Physically and emotionally.

"Look at me, Sora." Riku whispered gently, and Sora did. He felt a thin shade of blush appearing on his cheeks and was ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Riku said.

Sora nodded still blushing and unable to tear his gaze away from those enchanting green eyes. "Riku, I don't hate you. I just hate myself for being so weak…"

Riku placed his finger on Sora's lips, hushing him. "No, you're not weak, Sora. I am."

"Huh? Why…?"

Riku lowered his head. He was still supporting Sora with both his arms. "I…I just couldn't understand you…and that's why, I was afraid…"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, tears welling up again.

"I don't know, Sora. I don't know…" Riku sighed. He raised his head and saw the unshed tears. "I promised I'll try to make it better between us now."

Sora nodded. "Don't worry about it, Riku. I mean, don't worry about 'us'. We'll be fine, like always, won't we?" he tried to smile.

Riku nodded, ruffling Sora's brown hair again. "Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll make another raft and then, we'll sail off together. I'll find my dawn and when I do, we'll return here again."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, Riku…"

"You still seem sad."

"I don't know…" Sora glanced over the ocean. The small raft was already disappearing out of sight. "Maybe it's the wind…"

"The wind?"

"Yeah." Sorachuckled sadly. "This cruel wind…"

* * *

**Ooooh, Sora is shy! 0.o And Riku seemed to 'feel' something for Sora! 0.o! But knowing Riku, he's going to try to hide his feelings or pretend it never existed and poor Sora! Being led on around like that…(**

**Pls review and tell me what ya think! **


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye, Destiny Island

**A/N: Hola everyone! Sorry for the wait. It's my fault to have started writing so many fics at one go, so it was hard to finish them in time. But don't think I've abandoned this fic! Here's the new chappie and hope you'll all love it. Be sure to review too! **

Chapter Five: Goodbye, Destiny Island

"Sora! Sora!" A faraway voice seemed to be calling out for him. Sora stirred in his sleep.

"Sora! Wake up! Sora!" The voice was getting closer. Closer to him. But his eyelids felt so heavy. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Geez, Sora. Get your lazy bum off your bed already." A very male voice spoke.

Sora opened his eyes. Two heads appeared right outside his window. The sun was in his face so he couldn't see very well. But he thought he saw a redhead and a taller shadow standing just behind the redhead.

"Riku? Kairi?" Sora rubbed his eyes drowsily and sat up.

"Finally awake, huh?" Kairi laughed. "It's already noon time. How long do you plan on sleeping anyway?"

"Uh…Sorry." Sora said, smiling sheepishly at them. He could see Riku standing behind Kairi, a perplexed look on his face.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Riku muttered, his deep green eyes boring into Sora's.

"For…forgot?" Sora widened his eyes. It was then that it hit him. The raft! They were supposed to rebuild the raft today!

"Riku! I'm so sorry!" Sora quickly said and jumped out of bed. "I'll be there right away and I'll…"

"Forget it, Sora." Kairi chipped in. "It's too late. Riku already finish the raft all by himself."

Sora's face fell. "Oh…he did?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "If I were to wait for you, we'll never get the raft done."

* * *

Standing at the base of the beach, Sora grinned in amazement as the sun shines on the newly made raft.

"Wow! It's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"No thanks to you." Riku muttered, folding his arms.

Sora was about to say something back but Kairi quickly cut in.

"Hey! Let's take a test ride on the raft!" she said, smiling happily.

_Kairi…even though you're smiling right now…actually…actually you will miss us…won't you?_ Sora thought, glancing at her.

"Test ride?" Riku turned to Kairi. He was wearing a cap today and had folded up his sleeves while he was working on the raft. A few strands of silver hair peeps out from under the cap and Sora silently admires the way Riku can look beautiful even when he's perspiring under the sun.

"Yup. We'll just sail a little over to the other side of the island and back again. To test if the raft will hold out." Kairi replied.

Sora nodded. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"

* * *

The raft test was positive. When they pulled the raft back onto the sandy beach, Kairi turned to them, her expression serious and grave.

"So…so I guess…this time, both of you will be gone for a while, huh?" she said softly, her gaze falling to the ground.

"Kairi…" Sora muttered. He felt guilty of leaving her behind.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I promise we'll be back." Riku said firmly. There was a look of determination in his crystal sea-green eyes that Sora thought he'd never seen before.

"Thank you." Kairi nodded. "Take care, both of you…"

_You take care too, Kairi. I promise you…I'll return that lucky charm to you one day. When I help Riku find his dawn…I promise…_

"Sora?" Riku's voice snapped Sora back into reality.

"Huh?" Sora glanced up and noticed that Riku was already pushing the raft into the sea.

"Hurry up. There's a good wind. We can't miss this opportunity!" Riku called out as he hopped onto the raft.

Nodding, Sora turned to Kairi. "Kairi, when we return…we'll…we'll have a hearty dinner together, okay?"

A small grin appeared on her face. "It's a deal then, Sora."

* * *

Sora then turned around and raced after Riku as he leaped onto the raft. The two of them turned back and look at the island. The island they won't be returning to for a while.

"Sora." Riku suddenly said, as the island, together with Kairi slowly became dimmer. "Do you regret this decision?"

Sora turned and looked at Riku. He still had that silly cap on his head. It made him look far more boyish than usual. A small faint blush appeared on Sora's cheeks as he said this,

"Riku, I'll never regret doing anything crazy, as long as it's with you."

His words seemed to have make Riku pause and think. There was a moment of silence between them and it seemed as if it would last for the entire trip…


End file.
